


Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody

by mrmistyeye



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmistyeye/pseuds/mrmistyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im which Newt and Minho are friends with benifits untill Thomas changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so please bear with me. feedback would be v highly appreciated.  
> thanks for reading :)

"Ugh. Fuck, min" newt groaned as the dark haired boy dug his fingers deeper into the blonde's hips, bending him over the table of an empty room in the homestead. 

It was late anyway, and Minho was glad he didn’t have to silence newt, because the noises coming out of his pouted lips were like music to the tall boys ears.  
Newt let out another throaty moan as Minho bent down to suck on the side of his neck, immediately letting his head roll back to his lover's strong shoulder, giving him more access to the pale skin of his throat.  


Minho was so gone and almost falling off the edge when he heard a little surprised squeak. Apparently, newt heard it too because they simultaneously snapped their heads to face the source of the horrified sound.  
Minho almost choked at what he saw at the doorway- a very pale Thomas with brown eyes the size of saucers, his jaw almost sweeping the floor and his knees locked as if he were a deer in headlights.  


There was silence for a few seconds, nobody knew what to say, until it was newt who finally spoke up.  
"H-hi tommy, what are you doing here? His voice was uneasy and a bit husky from his previous actions.  
Finally Thomas managed to snap out of his trance and fumbled with his words, trying to find something that would get him out of there as fast as possible. "I-I was just.. um, I was. I'm sorry. I need to g-go help uh, er, Gally and, uh, yeah, sorry" he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up as he basically ran away from the room.  


Newt and Minho were both shocked and didn’t even notice that they haven’t moved from their previous position of leaning over the table with Minho's dick deep in Newt's ass.  
"Bloody hell!" newt said, leaning his head on the table in despair.  
"We are so shucked" Minho agreed, and they both hurried to put their clothes back on and rush outside to try and find Thomas.


	2. Stay for as long as you have time

This has been going on for a while, this, 'arrangement' between Minho and Newt. 

Right from the very first few months in the glade it was obvious Minho took a liking in the blonde, British boy (which was rare for a person like Minho). And of course Newt liked everyone (but especially the strong Asian), and they were both horny teenage boys in a giant hall full of other teenage boys that were all but exploding with sexual frustration. So, they decided that they would come to each other when they felt like it, instead of rubbing one out in forced silence in the glade toilets (that were not exactly the most inviting of places). 

And at first it went well. Minho took the lead, and newt was more than willing to let him boss him around. They both agreed that it would be only sex, strictly for the purpose of being able to have a place to fulfill their sexual needs in a way that was a bit more satisfying. 

But now, it was different. 

Minho felt like he came to Newt wanting more than to just fuck him and leave. And Newt would feel an unexplainable lump in his throat whenever Minho would get dressed faster than he even thought was possible and leave Newt with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a quiet "thanks, man" or "see you later". 

Of course they didn’t dare tell each other that. They made a promise, and they were committed to keep it. 

But now that Thomas had seen them, there was nothing to do but pray to all he gods in the world that he would keep his shuck mouth shut.


	3. watching you two from the closet, wishing to be the friction in you jeans

A few days have passed since the uncomfortable incident, and things were awkward between the three, to say the least. 

Thomas was very obviously avoiding the other two, and when he did see them he glued his gaze to the ground and refused to make any kind of contact. 

The only time he was forced to spend time with one of them was when he and Minho ran together through the maze, and even then Thomas insisted on keeping at least five feet between them and didn’t try to make conversation, to say the least. 

It was downright awkward, but Minho couldn’t blame him. If he had caught both of his best friends having heated sex on the very table the three of them sat at only a few hours before, he wouldn’t have been too keen to engage in conversation either. 

************** 

It went on like this until Wednesday. 

It wasn’t a special day or anything, just a normal evening. Newt was busy doing something and Minho couldn’t be bothered with the other gladers, so he headed towards the map room, even though he had already finished his work for the day. 

He was just about to twist the helm shaped doorknob that led in to the room when he heard a groan through the walls. 

Minho's took an instinctive step back and decided it's probably a good idea to listen some more before he barged in to the room. 

He leaned his ear against the door and this time he heard the noise again, and it struck him. It wasn’t a groan, it was a moan. A moan of pleasure. 

Minho snickered to himself. Some shank was holing up in the map room and having some sexy time with his hand. It was a good idea though, the map room had no windows and the walls were thick, and it was never used after the runners came in to write down today's progress. 

He was just turning around to leave when he heard a name. 'Newt?!' he thought to himself. Why was this person groaning out Newt's name? He wasn’t jealous really, just curious. 

That’s when he heard another moan, and this time it was followed by his name. Minho's eyes widened as he realized he recognized the voice. Sure, the walls were thick and Minho was known for his overactive imagination, but he knew it was him. He recognized his voice. 

It was Thomas.


	4. But under these lights you look beautiful

Minho was very still for the next few seconds, his mind racing a mile a minute. 

Thomas had the hots. For newt. And for him. 

No wonder he was acting so weird around them. 

What did this even mean? Should he tell Newt? Would it change anything between them? And most importantly, why did Minho find it so shucking hot that Thomas was pleasuring himself to the thought of him? 

What Minho did next was stupid, and very inconsiderate and also rude. But he did it anyway. 

The door flung open and Minho managed to get a glimpse of Thomas before he turned around to look at him with a startled expression. 

He was sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the giant table in the map room. His pants pooled around his ankles and his head was leaned back over the backrest of the chair. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were screwed shut. His cheeks were tinged with red and his hand was in between his legs, stroking himself in quick, desperate movements. 

He was shucking gorgeous. But sadly for Minho, the sight didn’t last very long. 

"M-minho" Thomas said, his eyes wide and his face burning red. "What are you doing here?!" he asked in a panicked voice, hurrying to cover himself with his hands as much as he could. 

But Minho was in no mood to chat. 

"Why did you say my name?" the Asian boy asked. He wasn’t upset, just curios. (and also really turned on) 

"What?!" the brunette responded quickly, his eyes growing even larger. 

"Why did you say my name?" Minho repeated again, his tone calm in comparison to Thomas' frantic one. 

"You heard that?!" Thomas said with the horrified look. "I'm so sorry Minho, it was only this one time and I swear I'll never do it again it was just that-" 

"No"' Minho interrupted the panicked boy. "You don’t have to apologize." He said, keeping his voice calm as he walked towards the blushing beauty in front of him, closing the door in the process. And locking it. 

He and Thomas never broke eye contact the entire time it took Minho to get from the front of the room to standing right in front in front of Thomas, looking down at him with a stupid smile and lustful eyes. 

"Minho, I-" Thomas started but was quickly shushed by the older boy. 

"You need help with that?" Minho smiled, pointing to the place between Thomas' legs. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and turned even redder. He just opened his mouth to answer when Minho swooped in and captured his lips in his own. At first Thomas was as stiff as one of the walls surrounding the glade, but finally he kissed Minho back, and in all of Thomas' secret fantasies, he never expected it to be like this. 

Minho was leading, because he was Minho, and that was the only way he knew. But the kiss wasn’t rough or hard, it was passionate. Minho licked every crevice of Thomas' mouth, leaning in to him as much as he could. And when they finally broke apart he made sure to capture the young ones swollen lower lip between his teeth and tug at it gently, making an involuntary moan erupt from the depth of Thomas' throat. 

"Shuck" Thomas mused, gazing at the other boy with wide eyes and a dazed look on his face. 

Minho only chuckled lightly at that, and before Thomas understood what was happening the olive colored boy was crouching between the other ones legs and peppering his inner thighs with tiny kisses that made Thomas roll his head back and let another moan course through him. 

And then he felt something wet covering his tip and it took him a moment to understand what Minho was doing but when he did, it didn’t take long for him to pant out a warning about what was going to happen before Thomas came in to Minho's mouth. 

"Wow" was all Thomas could say after what just happened. His dark eyelashes were resting on his blushed cheeks and his chest was steadily rising and falling with deep breaths and he had this blissed out expression that couldn’t really be described. 

And oh shuck, Minho had never seen Thomas this pretty and it was making his heart swell. 

As if the brown haired boy suddenly realized that he was being very closely observed, he hurried to open his eyes and untangle his hand from Minho's soft, black hair. 

"I, uh, I s-should, umm" Thomas stuttered nervously, Minho's eyes were locked on his and he remembered suddenly that his dick was still out. 

"You should what?" Minho asked, raising his eyebrows. His voice was just a little hoarse and it made Thomas' chest tighten. 

"Go?" Thomas said in an uncertain voice. He had meant it to come out as an answer but it sounded more like a squeak and was voiced in the form of a question. 

"Yeah" Minho agreed, breaking eye contact and getting to his feet. 

"Chuck is probably looking for me" Thomas elaborated, finding it easier to do so when Minho's eyes weren’t burning in to his and he was wearing pants. 

He swiftly rushed by Minho and was just about to leave the map room when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

"Thomas" Minho said. "Talk to me tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay" the quiet boy answered timidly and even through the dim light outside the map room Minho could tell he was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> finally! some proper glader smut!  
> i am aware of the fact that this is a little crappy but im just not that comfertable with blowjobs. i promise that ill try to make future smut a little more detailed (*wink wink*)  
> hope youre enjoying it, thanks for reading :)


End file.
